Unexpected Changes
by Scyler
Summary: Tony has an "accident". Doom, of course, gets blamed. Behind the scenes, however, is another evil force. Loki happens to be the only one who can save Tony from having to live out his younger days again. *shitty summary sorry i will work on it*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey there everyone! Yes I'm back again with a new story! *smiles brightly* **

**Loki: *glares* You are too happy...**

**Me: *looks at him* Hush. *looks back* Well, this story was floating around in my head for a few days. I hope you all like it. It also happens to be my first ever FrostIron. Please don't kill me over it. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"This is so not good!" the brunette cried as he tried to back pedal in the air. That actually happened to be easier said than done. He barely had time to tell JARVIS to lock down all systems before he was knocked violently out of the sky. Seconds before he blacked out the brunette wondered how it all came to this then everything went black.

-Flashback-

Tony Stark had been in the middle of working on an upgrade for his suit when a soft cough distracted him. Turning the billionaire nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing behind him, in full armor, was none other than Loki. It had been a week since anyone had seen or heard from the god, so having him just appear behind him like that scared the shit out of Tony.

With one hand clutching at his shirt over the arc reactor Tony eyed the God of Mischief warily. Loki stood there, looking harmless with a smirk playing around his mouth. Standing up Tony continued glaring at the god standing across from him with a raised eyebrow. The raven haired god chuckled before looking Tony in the eye.

"You are wondering why I am here, yes?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"Among other things, yes." the billionaire said with a nod.

"You can relax. I am no here to harm you or any of the other Avengers." Loki said rolling his eyes dramatically.

That actually only made Tony tense up even more. He and the rest of the team had learned the hard way that Loki didn't always say what he meant. The god noticed the tensing of the brunette's shoulders and sighed. Stepping forward he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder before teleporting them, and the rest of the team, into the living room. Clint was the first to notice Loki and Tony on the other side of the room.

"Shit! Stark, move!" Clint snaps, dropping into a fighting stance.

The rest of the team finally noticed their unwelcome guest as Tony steps quickly away from him. Natasha also slipped into a fighting stance beside Clint, Steve hefted his shield and Bruce tried to keep the Hulk contained. Thor was the only one who didn't react in a hostile way. He moved so that was in front of his friends and held out his hands.

"Brother! Why are you here!" the blond god boomed looking a little confused but happy all at the same time.

Loki sighed and shook his head before allowing his armor to disappear with a golden shimmer. The Avengers blinked in surprise; all of them were battle ready, except for Tony, and the God of Mischief took off all of his armor. They relaxed marginally, not fully trusting the pale god in front of them. A smirk pulled at the corner of Loki's mouth at their reaction.

"Still wary I see," he said smirking fully as they tensed up again, "I have not come to fight. I have simply come to speak with you."

"If you are going to try and get us to surrender, I'll tell you right now, that's not going to happen." Steve snapped quickly taking control of the situation. Loki stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Are you really that foolish, Captain? I could make you surrender with my magic easier than my words!" the god laughed, somehow managing to still keep his holier-than-thou attitude.

Thor chuckled softly but before he could say anything Loki pinned him with a glare. He blond stopped laughing and looked at his brother in surprise. Loki ignored the look before gliding up to the rest of the team. They all looked at him, tense and ready, waiting for him to lash out. Surprisingly nothing happened. Loki just watched them for a moment before Steve begrudgingly lowered his shield. The others took it as a sign to stand down; Natasha and Clint stood out of their fighting stances and Bruce retreated toward Tony's workshop. Thor flashed a huge smile at his friends and his brother that was largely ignored.

"What do you want Loki?" Steve asked while looking over at Tony, concerned.

"I simply wish to talk. You should know that if I wished to harm any of you I could have done so already." the god replied with a smirk.

Clint nodded before he could stop himself and Natasha elbowed him in the side for it. He sulked off to the kitchen after receiving a piercing glare from the red head. Thor ignored them all in favor of grabbing his brother in a massive bear hug. Loki struggled amidst the laughter of the Avengers. The pale god eventually used hi magic and forced Thor away from him. Tony stepped up and was about to say something when his phone went off.

Picking it up the billionaire answered it without even looking at who was calling, "Hello?"

As the person on the other end spoke the team watched as Tony's features darkened. Things only seemed to get worse as Tony walked out of the room. Twenty minutes passed in which the brunette was still on the phone and Loki had used Steve as a human shield from his brother. Tony came back from his bedroom looking like someone had just destroyed his Iron Man suit.

"Tony?" Natasha cautiously approached the fuming brunette.

He didn't answer, just turned and glared at her. As the rest of the team tried to talk to him, Tony only seemed to get angrier. Finally he snapped at all of them to leave him alone and stormed out of the room. The others blinked in surprise. Steve was the first to move.

"Umm... JARVIS? What happened?" he asked earring a questioning look from Loki.

"It appears that some of the Stark Industries board members are trying to usurp Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts decisions in the company. They are trying to re-open the weapons manufacturing zone, sir." the AI responded, effectively startling Loki who jumped almost two feet in the air.

"No wonder he's pissed! I would be too if I was-!" Clint was cut off at the flash of red and gold that blew past the large windows.

"And now he's gone..." Natasha grumbled throwing her hands up.

"He'll come back. He just need to to blow off some steam." Steve said looking out the window.

Meanwhile Tony was furious. How dare they try to undermine his and Pepper's authority! Stark Industries was still his company! They could not just make a decision like that and expect everything to be fine and dandy. That would not fly with Tony Stark. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a strange ball o white energy hurtling toward him. By the time JARVIS snapped the billionaire out of his thoughts it was too late.

"This is so not good!" the brunette cried as he tried to back pedal in the air. That actually happened to be easier said than done. He barely had time to tell JARVIS to lock down all systems before he was knocked violently out of the sky. Seconds before he blacked out the brunette wondered how it all came to this, then everything went black.

-Present-

He didn't remember falling but the next thing that he realized was he was lying in the bottom of a large crater. Slowly he pushed himself up and looked around. Nothing seemed broken and all of the suit's systems were working fine but something felt very wrong. Standing the billionaire realized what it was; he was shorter and the dull ache in his chest from the shrapnel was gone.

"Oh shit..." he whispered with wide eyes that got even bigger as he heard his voice. He hat to get home, NOW. Today was so not his day.

* * *

**Me: Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think. chapter 2 will be up as soon as I finish it and that may even be tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OK! Here it is! chapter 2! Sorry I'm late. NaNoWriMo is going on and this story must temporarily be put on hold until I can achieve the word counts for the days. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Toy returned to the tower inconspicuously and went straight to his workshop. After stepping out of his suit and making sure JARVIS didn't alert the Avengers and Loki that he had returned the billionaire found one of Steve's sweatshirts. When he pulled it on it looked like he was swimming in it. Perfect. This would keep them from noticing, at least for a little while.

After about twenty minutes Tony heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Looking up sharply he barely had time to pull the hood up over his head before the door opened. Natasha walked in first followed by Steve, the rest of he team, and Loki. At first no one noticed Tony who was leaning over one of his work benches. Then Clint noticed him once Steve started looking for his sweatshirt.

"Tony! When did you get back?" he asked, turning to the billionaire.

"Are you wearing my sweatshirt?" Steve asked before Tony could respond.

"Yes and about half an hour ago." Tony replied before he could stop himself.

Both men blinked Clint glanced at Natasha and saw that she too looked surprised. The assassin narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the billionaire. There was no way that this... this KID could be Tony. He got within four feet of the work bench before Tony moved. The brunette looked up, his face still mostly hidden by the hood. Sighing softly he turned to the others.

"Wondering why my voice sounds different?" he asked with another sigh.

"Yes, actually we are. What's going on Tony?" Bruce asked, speaking up for the first time.

"This." was the only response they got as Tony grabbed the hood and pulled it down.

At first there was silence. Then the whole room exploded. Everyone was trying to ask a million questions all at once. It ranged from Thor, obviously, being the loudest all the way down to Loki, who was completely silent. Tony watched for a moment, his dark brown eyes looking a little out of place on his seventeen year old face. Finally he'd had enough.

"Guys! Please! One at a time! You are going to give me a head ache!" he shouted, his voice somehow cutting through all of the noise made by his friends. They all stopped and stared at him as he stepped around the work bench. It quickly became obvious that Tony was a few inches shorter than when they last saw him. With a sigh he walked over, pulling the sweatshirt off as he did. It came of easily but like all outer layers it stuck to his t-shirt and almost pulled it off too.

"Tony! The arc reactor is gone!" Natasha cried, noticing the vey smooth expanse of Tony's chest.

"Yeah... That's a funny story... It's not gone, it's just fused with one of my suits."

Again the team stared at him like he had grown a second head. Well, everyone except Thor and Loki. Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce all knew about the importance of the reactor. For it to be gone was a totally shock. Loki raised an eyebrow at all of their stunned faces before turning the look on Tony.

"I'll explain later," he said before turning to the rest of the team, "This is a huge problem guys. I can't go around as a teenager for very long."

Steve snapped out of it first with a shake of his head, "You're right. We need to figure out what happened and fast."

Tony nodded quickly and looked at the rest of his friends, who were slowly getting over the shock. Natasha and Clint shared a look before the redhead turned and left. The archer sighed and shrugged as she closed the door. Tony raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Bruce walked over to Tony who was shifting his feet and looking at the rest of the team.

"What all do you remember, Tony?" Bruce asked looking concerned.

"I remember a large ball of white energy and then waking up. That is it."

"Did this ball of energy have any strange qualities?" was the next question.

Tony paused a second before nodding, "Actually, yeah it did. I couldn't decipher it but it had a strange signature. I barely had time to look at it before it hit me but I was something strange with it."

"It was probably magic then."

Everyone looked at Loki, who had been totally silent the entire time. Why he chose now of all times was beyond anyone. There was a surprisingly serious look on the pale god's face. Tony looked at Steve and the others feeling totally strange at having to look up at them. He shifted around on his feet and looked back at Loki. The god was almost having a staring match with Steve. After a minute of two the blond looked away.

"If it was magic then what do we do?" he asked looking the god in the eye.

"Nothing. I or the one who cast the spell are the only ones who can do anything about this situation." was the reply.

Tony could have slammed his head into the wall right then and there; they would have to rely on a former criminal in order to change him back. This day just kept getting better and better…


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow! This story has so many good reactions so far! I'm so happy. Well, I hope you all like tis chapter. It took me a little while to get it all planned out but here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony hadn't been the only one freaking out about what Loki said; Steve's eyes bugged out and Clint swore before he turned a piercing glare on the god. At least it was obvious who he blamed... Steve recovered quickly when Tony poked him in the side. Shaking his head the blond super soldier stepped between the archer and Loki.

"Stand down, Hawkeye. We don't know if Loki did it or not. All we know-!" Steve was cut off as Clint turned his glare on him.

"All we know is that someone used magic on Tony. Who is the only really strong magic user in the building? I'll give you a hint; HE'S STANDING RIGHT OVER THERE!" Clint finished with a shout and a flailing point in Loki's direction.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Thor shifted from foot to foot, looking worriedly from his brother and Clint. His brother was indifferent to the glare that the brunette was giving him. The raven haired god glanced down at Tony while Steve and Clint were arguing. The almost made him want to smile; the teen aged billionaire was leaning against his work bench, looking at the arguing pair like they were a bunch of oversized children. He sighed and pushed away from the bench, walking right up to the pair.

"Enough!" he cried pulling them apart with surprising ease, "I thought I was supposed to be the one who would be getting mad over this."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Clint shouted at him without thinking.

"Yeah. I know that already." Tony replied unfazed by the outburst.

Clint blinked in surprise; he hadn't expected Tony to take this as calmly as he was. It was so not normal. When he said as much the teen shrugged and blamed the fact that he was a teenager again. Steve laughed at the indignant look on the archer's face. Having Tony be a teenager and to be as calm as he was happened to be a total shock everyone. Bruce was still trying to process what Loki told them, Clint was still spazzing out; Thor looked both confused and very excited all at the same time, and Loki was indifferent to the whole thing. Steve was the only one who seems to be accepting what was going on. Bruce eventually snapped out of his trance and looked at Tony.

"Tony? What are you going to do about Stark Industries?" the doctor asked.

That made the teen freeze. The thoughts about the company had never even crossed his mind. Now that he was thinking about it there was a board meeting today. Sagging back against the nearest wall the teen put his head in his hands. The others heard him mumbling to himself clearly upset about his current predicament.

"TODAY IS SO NOT MY DAY!" he cried banging his head into the wall.

"Why?" Thor asked cocking his head to one side.

"I have a board meeting for Stark Industries in an hour! There is no way in hell I'm going looking the way I do. They will lose it on me!" he teen cried banging his head a few more times.

"Can't someone take your place? Pepper, maybe?" Steve suggested as the truth of his statement sank in.

"She may be the CEO but I still own the majority of the company. She can't take my place... Wait!" Tony sat up suddenly and stared at Loki.

The raven haired god, feeling eyes on him, turned slowly turned to look at Tony. There was confusion written all over his face. Clint was the first to catch on. He burst out laughing, doubling over and laughing until he couldn't breathe. Thor and Loki both glared at him before they turned to look at Tony again.

"What do you want, Stark?" Loki asked looking skeptical.

"I need to ask you for a favor." Tony replied scrambling up from his position on the floor and walking over to the god.

"What kind of favor?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I need you to temporarily turn into me. Just long enough for the meeting. After that I won't ask you for any favors, at least for a few days anyway." the teen added with a shrug.

Now it was Loki's turn to stare; Tony Stark was asking him for help. Clint, on the other hand, was beside himself. He was standing behind Steve, eyes bugged out of his head and spluttering some unintelligible nonsense. Loki looked closely at the teen in front of him, trying to discern whether or not Tony was bluffing. After a few seconds he leaned up, unaware that he had leaned forward. There was seriousness in Tony's eyes that made the raven haired god blink.

"I guess..." Loki sighed and noticed the look on Tony's face. "I do have one condition though."

"What?" Tony asked frowning.

"I don't want you asking this kind of thing of me ever again."

"Yeah! Fine. I was never planning on it anyway. It is just going to be a one time deal anyway" Tony replied with a bright smile.

Loki nodded but was stopped by Steve how yanked him back off his feet. Green eyes widened as an arrow flew through the air were he had just been standing. Clint was standing on the other side of the room looking like a crazed person. Thor was the first to move; he steeped quickly up to Clint and wrapped his burly arms around the archer. Steve shouted at Tony how jumped and darted up to the struggling pair. While trying to be careful of Clint's flying legs he grabbed the bow. Unfortunately he misjudged the agent's reach; a strong kick landed square in his chest, growing him back. Steve stepped forward catching him and giving orders to the Thor about Barton. The blond nod nodded and backed away pulling the struggling archer with him.

"You alright?" Steve asked directing the question at both Tony and Loki.

"I'm fine. I think..." Tony coughed still looking a little disoriented.

Loki nodded numbly, wondering why the blond Avenger even cared. He was still in shock over the fact that the same man had pulled him out of the way of a flying arrow. Despite having a high level of intelligence, the God of Mischief was having a hard time processing his actions. No one had ever bothered to care if he was in the line of fire before, or if he was even in danger for that matter. To suddenly have Steve pulling him out of harms way stunned him. A hand being waved in his face snapped the raven haired god back to reality.

Steve sat back and reached out to rub Tony's back. The teen was still coughing, but not as badly as before. Loki shook his head and watched a moment before sighing and walking over. Gently pushing Steve out of the way he placed a hand on Tony's chest. A soft green glow appeared around his hand and Tony stopped coughing. Brown eyes blinked in surprise as he looked up at Loki.

"Thanks..." Tony mumbled rubbing his chest as Loki sat back on his heels.

"Don't thank me yet, Stark," Loki said holding up his hand to keep the teen from interrupting, "I will do you favor but I can promise nothing as to how it will end."

"Ok. Wait, you're gonna turn into me and go to the meeting?" a bewildered Tony asked picking himself up off the floor.

"Yes. What did you think I was going to do? Especially with you actually asking for my help." the god said rolling his eyes.

Tony smiled and looked at Steve. The blond super soldier just shook his head and smiled. Turning back to Loki they both watched him cast the transformation spell. Slowly he started transforming in to Tony. His skin rippled and the rest of his body shrank to Tony's natural height. After a few seconds they found themselves looking at an exact copy of adult Tony Stark.

"Damn..." Tony whispered a little surprised.

"Wow. That is impressive..." Steve mumbled blinking.

"Really? You actually find this impressive?" Loki questioned, in Tony's voice, gesturing at himself.

"Well, the fact that you look and sound just like me is amazing!" Tony exclaimed walking over and just looking at the transformed Loki.

Loki blinked in surprise; no one had ever said that about any of his transformations before. He didn't have much time to dwell on I though, because Tony was dragging him toward a set of metal doors and saying something about getting him something else to wear. The raven haired god was pulled into an elevator and all but forcibly dragged into Tony's bed room. When the teenaged billionaire released him he was still trying to figure out what was going on as the brunette disappeared intones closet. Clothes started flying out and landing either on the bed or on the floor; suits, t-shirts, jeans just about every kind of clothing was thrown out of the closet and into the ever growing discard pile. Finally Tony re-emerged holding a sleek suit coat and a pair of slightly dressy pants. Walking over to Loki he practically shoved the clothes into his hands before going over to the discard pile and finding a semi nice shirt.

"What is the meaning of this, Stark?" Loki asked raising an eye brow.

"You need to not only look and sound like but you also have to act and dress like me. People might not believe you're me if you don't." Tony said simply before shooing the annoyed god into the bathroom.

Sighing Loki took the clothes and disappeared into the bath room. After a few minutes he came back out pulling at the collar of the shirt. Tony stepped forward from where he had been leaned against his dresser. Walking up he looked at Loki, evaluating the way he looked. Shaking his head he sighed.

"What now?" Loki asked irritated.

"I think it's time to look at my suit collection..." the brunette teen sighed and walked over to another closet.

Loki blinked as Tony now pulled several different suits out of the closet and compared them. Eventually he came up with two and walked back to Loki. Holding them up he compared them once again. Deciding on the dark blue suit he handed it to Loki.

"Change into this. They are expecting me to be wearing a suit, since this is a business meeting anyway." Tony said once again shooing the god toward the bathroom.

Sighing Loki took the suit and disappeared into the bathroom. It took him a little longer this time around and when he came out he looked positively pissed off. The brunette looked up as the transformed god walked back into the room. Loki fully looked like he was ready to murder the first person who spoke to him. Noticing the tie hanging loosely around the trickster's neck Tony sighed. Jumping lightly down from where he had been sitting on the dresser he walked to the door. Loki ignored him in favor of practically ripping the tie from around his neck. Tony came back a few moments later, quietly explaining something to Natasha. She glanced over at him and nodded at Tony before walking over.

"Give me the tie and stand still." she ordered holding out her hand.

Totally surprised by Natasha's fierce tone Loki numbly hands the tie over to her. Taking the tie the master assassin put it around his neck. Quickly she tied it and pulled it tight around his neck. She pulled it so tight at first that Loki gagged for a second, unable to breath. Tony flinched as she mumbled an insincere apology at the surprised god. Said god glared at the red head as she stepped away, punching Tony in the shoulder as she left the room.

"That could have gone better..." Tony mumbled looking at the closed door.

"She almost strangled me!" Loki hissed pulling at the tie.

"Not much I can do about that. At least she tied it and didn't use it to actually strangle you," Tony replied walking over, "Now we just need to get you to the meeting in one piece."

Before Loki could protest Tony pulled out his phone and texted Happy to come get him from Stark Tower in about five minutes. The reply came back almost instantly saying that he'd be there in three. Smiling Tony turned to Loki he grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the lounge. The rest of the team stared in shock; they had totally not been expecting Loki to come out of the room looking exactly like Tony. He looked exactly like Tony, right down to his indignant look at having to wear a suit. They all gawked at him for a moment before he shot them all a piercing glare.

"Hey Steve, do we have any communicators we can spare for about an hour or so?" Tony asked smiling at the blond man.

"I think so... Why?" Steve asked looking skeptical.

"I still need to hear what happens in the meeting and I need to be able to give Loki directions and shit." the brunette replied with a shrug.

Behind him Loki huffed indignantly while Steve smiled and got up to grab a communicator. When he came back Tony was answering a text from Happy who was saying that he was there. Quickly giving both Tony and Loki the communicator he helped put one of them on Loki. Once he was finished Tony sent Loki down the elevator to meet Happy. After slipping his own communicator on and making sure that it was connected he asked Natasha to drive him to the Stark Industries building.

When they got there the meeting was in full swing and Tony had already snapped at Loki for acting too much like himself. Now the god was attempting to act like Tony by swiveling in his chair. As the meeting progressed beyond simple talking the board members maneuvered the subject to what they really wanted; reopening the weapons manufacturing zone of the company. Loki tensed up and stopped moving, teasing even more when he heard a his in his ear from the comm system. This is the one topic that Tony really wanted to avoid; now it was here.

They all started throwing ideas at him but never gave him to opportunity to speak himself. It didn't help that Tony was right in his ear shooting down every single idea as soon as they were announced. It was slowly starting to drive him crazy. Tony seemed to realize that first and fell silent. The rest of the board did not seem to notice the twitching eye and mouth. Finally Loki just lost it; he stood up, transforming as he did and glared at them all.

"You all are a bunch of bumbling idiots!" Loki shouted looking them all in the eye as he did.

They all stared at him hut before he could say anything else or try to hurt anyone Tony came bursting in to the room. All eyes turned to him as he grabbed Loki's arm. The god's green eyes widened, as did the rest of the Stark Industries board members. The board members stared at him as he attempted to calm Loki down. One of them finally stood up and cleared his throat. Toy turned and looked at him, angry as hell.

"Mr. Stark?" the man asked looking really confused.

The anger dissipated from Tony's face when he realized what was going on. Smacking himself in the forehead he sighed and nodded slowly. The entire room exploded with noise at that. This was going to take a hellavua lot of explaining and high bribes to keep this quiet. Looking up at the dealing Tony wondered why he had even bothered to step in. Oh yeah, it was to keep the psychopathic god beside him from hurting any one. That's why...


End file.
